Olhos que não vêem, coração que não sente!
by Monika Granger
Summary: Ás vezes, parece que temos uma venda nos olhos e não nos damos conta de que o verdadeiro amor sempre esteve ali, bem ao nosso lado! Tudo isto contado por Hermione... Fic HHr... Historia melhor que o resumo... XD


_**Olhos que não vêem, coração que não sente!**_

**N.A: **Nenhuma das personagens me pertence, infelizmente todas elas pertencem a tia Jo, de tudo isto a única coisa realmente minha é a história… XD

Desculpem por qualquer erro, eu tentei faze-la o melhor que pude. Espero comentários -

**Resumo:** Ás vezes, parece que temos uma venda nos olhos e não nos damos conta de que o verdadeiro amor sempre esteve ali, bem ao nosso lado!

--------------------------------------------

Olá caros leitores, meu nome é Hermione Granger, tenho 21 anos, sou medi-bruxa e estou prestes a casar com o amor da minha vida…

Pois é! E gostaria de vos contar como tudo aconteceu…

Foi no meu 7º ano, era o primeiro fim-de-semana de Novembro, há já alguns dias que o frio e a neve se faziam sentir por todo Hogwarts. Passava um pouco das 5h da tarde de sexta-feira, acabávamos de sair da última aula do dia, DCAT que voltara a ser dada pelo professor Remus Lupin… Agora sim tinha começado o fim-de-semana.

Ao sair da sala decidi dar uma volta sozinha, pelos terrenos junto ao lago, antes da hora do jantar. Então coloquei a minha capa e encaminhei-me para o lago, ao chegar sentei-me sobre o velho tronco que se encontrava perto da margem, fiquei lá sentada muito tempo (cerca de uma hora) apenas pensando e observando a paisagem que se estendia ante mim.

Nos últimos tempos Harry e Ron vinham comportando-se de um modo muito estranho. Harry estava muito mais extrovertido, fazendo piada de qualquer coisa, depois da morte de Voldmort, há já alguns meses, Harry tornara-se uma pessoa muito mais feliz, apesar de ultimamente estar insuportável, por outro lado o Ron também estava insuportável, a sua auto estima estava pelas nuvens o que o tornava cada vez mais convencido, já não discutíamos como antes, na verdade mal me dirigia a palavra. Ron estava mais interessado em conquistar uma certa loira de olhos azuis do 6º ano de Ravenclaw chamada Luna Lovegood, o que ele viu nela eu ainda não descobri. Foi então que tomei uma decisão, já fazia algum tempo que eu gostava do Ron, tomei então a decisão de que melhoraria o meu aspecto para tentar chamar a sua atenção. Foi esta minha decisão que desencadeou uma série de acontecimentos que me levaram a abrir os olhos… Mas vamos por partes…

Ainda antes do jantar subi ao meu dormitório na sala comum de Gryffindor, tomei um banho e troquei de roupa, vesti umas calças de ganga com umas botas até ao joelho castanho-escuro. Estas faziam conjunto com uma blusa de manga comprida também castanho-escuro e sobre esta, uma blusa de lã de gola alta bege e sem mangas. O meu cabelo comprido, até meio das costas, agora com caracóis bem definidos, estava seguro com uma presilha para que os cabelos não me dessem no rosto. Sei que tudo isto é um pouco exagerado, até mesmo porque era apenas um jantar mas Hermione Granger já havia tomado uma decisão e quando eu tomo uma decisão não há maneira de me fazer mudar de ideias. Então lá estava eu em frente ao espelho do meu quarto de Premio Anual certificando-me de que não esquecera de nenhum detalhe.

Sem muita presa desci até ao salão principal pois o jantar só seria servido as 8h da noite e apesar de já serem 7h58, o que me dava tempo suficiente para que todos chegassem a tempo ao banquete. Creio que eu realmente estava bastante diferente do habitual, pois por onde passava, os poucos alunos que ainda vagueavam pelo castelo, não deixavam de me lançar olhares cobiçosos, por parte dos rapazes e olhares de inveja e ódio, por parte da população feminina. A verdade é que aquela roupa demarcava perfeitamente todas as minhas curvas e realçava o meu ventre plano. Entretanto eu pensava que Harry e Ron já deveriam estar no salão. Conhecendo o Ron, este deveria ter convencido o Harry a ir mais cedo com a desculpa de não perder o jantar, apesar de a comida ser servida ao mesmo tempo para todos, o que me leva a querer que a desculpa do jantar, em parte, pois Ron não muda facilmente, era apenas para encobrir o que ele realmente queria: ver a tal loira.

Quando entrei no salão principal o banquete já havia dado inicio e todos olhares, tanto de alunos como de professores se viraram para mim, todos excepto um – Exacto, Ronald Weasley continua tão tapado como sempre, estava tão absorto em seu mundo de contemplação da Lovegood que nem notou a minha presença – Harry por outro lado só faltou cair do banco da surpresa, o garfo que levava á boca naquele momento escorregou da sua mão, caindo acidentalmente no chão e cortando o silencio que se havia instalado por todo o salão principal. Devo acrescentar que em todos aqueles anos em Hogwarts era a primeira vez que o salão se encontrava tão silencioso, até os professores me olharam admirados e sem pronunciar palavra alguma, devo dizer, com todo o respeito, que nem na morte de Cedric o salão esteve tão silencioso.

E eu dirigi-me, como se não fosse nada comigo, ao único lugar vago na mesa de Gryffindor que ficava ao lado do meu, ultimamente insuportável, melhor amigo. Sem pronunciar palavra sentei-me e comecei a comer, Harry, no entanto permanecia na mesma posição, se não fosse porque sei que ele é demasiado irrequieto para ficar tão quieto, diria que estava a fazer de propósito para me irritar… Mas decidi ignorar, minha atenção estava voltada para o Ron, que a cada minuto que passava conseguia que minha raiva fosse aumentando, pois apesar de impossível, "O Tapado" (leia-se Ron Weasley), naquele momento não fazia ideia de que eu existia, muito menos da minha mudança de 'look', o que me deixava extremamente irritada e com ciúmes da Lovegood.

Para alívio geral da população feminina, o meu, ultimamente insuportável, melhor amigo saiu do seu hobby temporal de 'Estatua Humana'. Infelizmente para mim, o meu querido amigo, deve ter-se apercebido do que eu queria com aquela 'pequena' mudança de 'look' e decidiu fazer um dos seus infelizes comentários, que no meu estado de ânimos não iria dar boa coisa.

– "Hermione?! É impressão minha… Ou essa tua repentina mudança de 'look' é uma tentativa extrema de chamar a atenção de certo rapaz?" – comentou Harry soltando logo em seguida uma gargalhada. Este comentário provocou a gargalhada geral do salão incluindo a de Ron que ouvira o que Harry dissera mas nem desconfiara de que ele era o rapaz – Desgraçado (do Ron) só toma atenção ao que não deve. – Adiante…

Como havia mencionado o meu estado não era bom e com a ajuda do meu queridíssimo amigo ficou ainda pior, eu não aguentei mais e explodi.

– "JÁ CHEGA!" – gritei no instante em que me levantava e encarava Harry que permanecia sentado e surpreso pela minha reacção, pela segunda vez em menos de 30 minutos o salão ficou em absoluto silêncio, o qual eu ignorei por completo e continuei – "ESTOU FARTA DE TI E DAS TUAS PIADINHAS SEM GRAÇA, HARRY! DESDE QUE DERROTASTE O VODEMORT TENS ESTADO INSUPORTÁVEL, AINDA NÃO PERCEBESTE QUE AS TUAS PIADINHAS PODEM MAGOAR AS PESSOAS!" – e dizendo isto virei-lhe as costas e saí a correr do salão principal.

Ao chegar a sala comum fui directo para o meu quarto e tranquei a porta com um feitiço, não queria ver ninguém especialmente o Harry – mesmo ele não podendo subir ao dormitório feminino –, precisava de pensar. É nestas alturas que me orgulho de ser tão boa em feitiços pois ao fim de uma hora tinha a Ginny a tentar entrar no meu quarto sem êxito. Passei boa parte da noite a chorar devido ao comentário de Harry e não sabia porquê, eu devia era sentir-me mal por Ron não ter reparado em mim e foi com estes pensamentos a vaguear pela minha mente que adormeci.

Na manhã seguinte (sábado) acordei perto das 11 horas mas não me levantei, não queria ver ninguém, então mudei de posição e tentei voltar a dormir. Alguns minutos depois quando já estava a pegar no sono novamente umas batidas na porta devolveram-me á realidade.

– "Hermione? Estás acordada?" – perguntou Ginny do outro lado da porta

– "GRAÇAS A TI SIM, GINNY!" – gritei do interior do dormitório, apesar do meu grito ter sido abafado pela almofada foi suficientemente audível, retirando a cabeça da almofada voltei a gritar para a porta – "SE VIESTE ATÉ AQUI PARA ME TIRAR DO QUARTO, PODES IR EMBORA NÃO ESTOU COM DISPOSIÇÃO PARA VER NINGUÉM, QUERO FICAR SOZINHA!" – terminei desabando novamente na cama.

– "Então ouve bem o que te quero dizer, porque não vou repetir. O Ron? Esse nem deu pela tua ausência esta manhã, conseguiu finalmente com que a Luna aceita-se o seu pedido de namoro. E o Harry sente-se super mal pelo que aconteceu…no pequeno-almoço não tocou na comida, saiu do salão principal super em baixo e ninguém sabe onde se meteu. " – depois de Ginny ter terminado de falar ouvi como se afastava.

Aquela notícia não me afectou como eu esperava, para minha própria surpresa nem me importou, estava mais magoada com o Harry e fiquei feliz em saber que ele estava mal, porque eu estava ainda pior…

Passei o dia inteiro no quarto sem apetite, só bebia água, nem toquei na comida que o Dobby amavelmente me trazia a pedido de Harry. Sim eu sabia que era Harry quem enviava a comida, por duas razões, a 1ª Era a minha comida favorita, a qual só Harry conhece e a 2ª Dobby não sabe manter a boca fechada e acabava sempre por mencionar o Harry. Ao cair da noite adormeci novamente com as mesmas perguntas do dia anterior na cabeça e desta vez com o estômago completamente vazio.

Ao dia seguinte (domingo), acordei cedo com umas batidas na janela, levantei-me ainda sonolenta e surpreendi-me ao ver Hedwig do lado de fora. Mal abri a janela, Hedwig, foi depositar sobre minha cama o que trazia consigo e saiu. Voltei a fechar a janela e aproximei-me da cama para ver o que havia enviado Harry, fiquei surpresa ao encontrar sobre minha cama uma bela rosa branca – enfeitiçada para não murchar nem perder seu perfume – com um bilhete que dizia o seguinte:

"Por favor, Herms, perdoa-me.

Já não sabia como chamar a tua atenção.

Amo-te, Harry"

Não sei como, mas naquele momento soube o porquê de o comentário de Harry me ter afectado tanto, era a ele que eu realmente amava. É impressionante como aquelas simples palavras conseguiram retirar dos meus olhos uma venda que os cobriu durante anos.

O mais rápido que pude, vesti-me e coloquei o cachecol de Gryffindor, deixei a rosa numa pequena jarra e saí a correr em direcção ao lago onde, não sei porquê, sabia que o iria encontrar.

Quando cheguei á entrada dos terrenos deixei de correr e fui caminhando lentamente até ao lago, ao cabo de uns metros pode vislumbra-lo sentado no mesmo tronco em que eu estive sentada á uns dias atrás, tinha o olhar fixo no gelo do lago e um ar tão triste que me deu vontade de chorar.

Aproximei-me sorrateiramente, tentando fazer o menor ruído possível devido á neve, posicionei-me bem diante dele trazendo-o de volta á realidade e ajoelhando-me respondi ao seu bilhete com um tom baixo e doce, tentando segurar as lágrimas que ameaçavam com sair a qualquer momento.

– "Já te perdoei há muito tempo, Harry, mas não sabia. E sabes porquê?" – perguntei, ao que ele negou com a cabeça para não me interromper e eu continuei – "Porque o perdão vem do coração e o meu deito há muitos anos sem dar por isso. Todos, estes anos, tivestes o meu coração nas tuas mãos e, com ele, o meu perdão para todas as tuas travessuras. Quando empreendias uma nova aventura levavas o meu coração contigo e eu seguia-te para me assegurar de que ambos estivessem a salvo. Tu sempre olhas-te por mim e pelo meu coração e eu sempre olhei e vou olhar por ti e pelo teu. Existe um ditado que diz: Olhos que não vêem, coração que não sente, os meus estiveram tapados e só começaram a ver verdadeiramente a alguns minutos atrás quando tirei a venda ao ler o teu bilhete… Agora sei que sempre te amei mas estava cega e não vi o amor que sempre esteve bem ao meu lado. Perdoa-me, Harry…" – não pude terminar, as lágrimas, que tentei segurar, desciam livremente pela minha face no mesmo momento em que minha voz se quebrava.

Harry, ajoelhou-se junto a mim, segurou meu rosto e com extrema suavidade secou minhas lágrimas com pequenos beijos percorrendo o caminho deixado por estas até meus lábios. O primeiro contacto entre nossos lábios foi suave, um pequeno roce apenas, aos pouco fomos aprofundando, cada vez mais, o beijo. Nossas mãos ganharam vida própria, as suas desceram contornando meus braços até minha cintura e puxando-me para ele, as minhas que se encontravam sobre o seu peito subiram até seu pescoço atraindo-o mais para mim.

O beijo estava cada vez mais apaixonado quando a falta de ar deu a graça de sua presença, o que nos obrigou a separar, sem desfazer o abraço, voltamos a inspirar aquele gás tão essencial á vida que é o O2 (oxigénio).

Quando as nossas respirações se normalizaram, ele fez um comentário que me fez rir verdadeiramente.

– "Herms, não teria sido mais fácil dizer: Eu também te amo, estás perdoado."

– "Teria… Mas conheces-me o bastante para saber que eu nunca escolho o caminho fácil." – e ambos nos rimos com vontade ainda abraçados.

Um ruído proveniente de um ponto junto ao castelo deteve os nossos risos e ao olhar-mos nessa direcção ficamos surpresos e podemos agora afirmar que as noticias em Hogwarts viajam á velocidade da luz, pois Hogwarts em peso com professores incluídos observavam-nos e entre todos pude identificar um certo ruivo e uma certa loira um tanto quanto boquiabertos pela surpresa.

Depois de todos estes acontecimentos Harry pediu-me em namoro e eu, evidentemente, aceitei. Tornámo-nos inseparáveis, nossa relação foi assumida publicamente em vista de que todos em Hogwarts presenciaram o nosso beijo junto ao lago...

Ao terminar o curso Harry e eu fomos viver juntos para a antiga mansão dos Potter, no Vale de Godric, que Harry mandara reconstruir depois da morte de Voldemort, nosso namoro durou até 31 de Julho (aniversario de Harry) data em que me perguntou se aceitava ser sua noiva. E agora 4 anos depois de nosso primeiro beijo estamos prestes a casar, confesso-vos que nunca fui tão feliz em toda a minha vida como nestes 4 anos em que estou com o Harry, o amor e o carinho que nós dedicámos mutuamente e os pequenos detalhes de cada dia fazem com que nos amemos cada dia mais e sei que apesar das dificuldades que possam surgir vamos estar para sempre juntos…

– "Hermione desce depressa ou o Harry vai morrer de ansiedade! Já estás meia hora atrasada!" – sobra dizer que quem grita é minha mãe que para falar a verdade esta mais nervosa que a própria noiva – ou seja, eu!

Para me despedir, antes que minha mãe tenha um enfarte, devo dizer-vos que…

Agora acredito que o amor verdadeiro existe e que o podemos encontrar onde e quando menos esperamos, só temos que retirar essa venda que nos cobre os olhos e prestar mais atenção ao que nos rodeia, já que um grande amor pode estar escondido num simples detalhe ou estar visível bem á nossa frente e que não vemos porque, se os olhos não vêem, o coração não sente.

_**Fim**_


End file.
